La paz efímera 4
by Frigga96
Summary: Dando por finalizado las secuelas de "La paz efímera" 1, 2 y 3. Rey se enfrenta a su destino...Que la acompañó silenciosamente durante toda su vida. El equilibrio de la fuerza depende de ella y la debilidad es un lujo que no se puede dar.


**Y después de tanto tiempo vuelve Frigga con La paz efímera... eeeee *tiran serpentinas* Bueno,para aquellos amantes de esta historia, les cuento que esta es la parte 1...Osea que probablemente el capítulo teng partes...Pero sí señores...Este es el fin de esta fanfic de one-shots. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _PARTE 1:_

 _Oscuridad, todo era oscuro, frío…Un ruido sordo acompañaba el fondo y una completa sensación de debilidad…Rey había perdido el conocimiento…La sangre teñía el camino que su cuerpo recorría por el suelo…Siendo llevada por estos extraños sujetos._

-Hay otro mal herido – Gritó uno de ellos.

-¿Dónde está Rey? – en una voz patinosa habló un casi desmayado Kylo.

-Llevenlo a la nave, morirá si se queda.

-¿D…ddonde…Nos llevan? – Kylo intentaba mantenerse lúcido, pero cada vez era más difícil…Lo único que parecía mantenerlo despierto era la incógnita de estos individuos y el estado de su amada compañera.

 _Pronto todo comenzó a tornarse borroso para el muchacho, las voces retumbaban más de lo común y la luz se volvía cada vez más difusa…Luego sintió como una mano suave como la seda se deslizaba lenta y delicadamente por su cabello y frente…Un hermoso aroma a flores silvestres había invadido el ambiente, no había dolor, no habían angustias… Todo había desaparecido repentinamente, luchó por abrir los ojos y una voz tan dulce como la más bella melodía se dirigió a él – Tranquilo…Todo estará bien… -Una mujer de ondulado cabello y rostro angelical estaba sentada muy cerca de él, acariciando su mejilla._

-¿Quién eres? – Kylo la observaba detenidamente con cierta certeza sobre su identidad, sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente, la mujer de túnicas del color del océano y flores en el cabello sonrió dulcemente.

 _-Han caído en las manos correctas, todo mejorará lentamente. –_

-¿Quién eres? – Kylo intentó sentarse pero una fuerza se lo impidió…Pronto la imagen de la hermosa dama comenzaba a difuminarse en el panorama, su voz comenzó a retumbar – Tú sabes quién soy…Mi amado nieto – Y todo se oscureció finalmente…El caballero de Ren había caído en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Dentro de una enorme nave, dos individuos vestidos completamente de blanco, discutían.

-Han pasado tantos años… ¿Seguro que es ella? –

\- Un 90% sus manifestaciones y su energía nos ha traído hasta aquí después de todo – se tronó los dedos – De todos modos, deberemos esperar a que se mejore aunque sea un poco si queremos comprobarlo. –

\- ¿Y cómo la ocultaremos de los demás? –

-Por ahora está a salvo…Es lo que importa – El sujeto se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Kylo Ren yacía en una habitación, completamente empapelada con tonos claros y pálidos…la iluminación era excesiva, tanto que al primer intento de abrir sus ojos sintió el dolor de mil cuchillas apuñalando sus corneas. Cuándo logró ajustar su visión notó que no estaba amarrado a la cama, ni siquiera esposado…Y a unos metros de él, otro sujeto de blanco lo observaba en silencio.

-¿Quiénes son? – Kylo observaba el extraño vendaje que cubría su pierna.

El sujeto se puso de pie – No toques eso…Es tecnología hiper-regenerativa, si una parte de tu cuerpo que no está herida hace contacto sucede lo mismo se "hiper-regenera" y no da resultados muy agradables –

Kylo quitó su mano rápidamente y lo miró - ¿Quiénes son?¿Por qué nos salvaron?-

-¿Deseaban quedarse allí? Tu amiga no hubiera tenido un final muy agradable…y tú…tú habrías agonizado por horas y luego muerto, probablemente siendo devorado por alimañas –

-¿Ella está bien? – Era notable como la impaciencia crecía en el interior de Ren.

-Probablemente despierte en unos pocos días…Su recuperación es más lenta…Ha recibido más heridas – El sujeto cruzó sus brazos.

\- ¿Saben quién soy? - Kylo se sentó en la cama, con dificultad.

\- Claramente –

-¿Y no piensan que mantenerme suelto, sin ningún tipo de seguridad, es peligroso? –

\- No tenemos motivos para temerte, también somos usuarios de la fuerza - El sujeto tenía una increíble capacidad para mantener la calma.

-¿Son jedis? – Un completo rostro de disgusto y un tono sobrador se plantó en Kylo.

\- Jedis y sith no son los únicos usuarios de la fuerza existentes en este universo –El sujeto se retiró lentamente del lugar.

La nave claramente estaba en pleno desplazamiento, Kylo no lograba reconocer hacia dónde, pero estaba claro que a cierta velocidad se estaban desplazando hacia un destino. Pronto se dejó caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño, después de todo…El viaje aparentaba ser bastante largo.

* * *

Muchas horas pasaron hasta que frente al enorme ventanal comenzaron a presentarse imágenes muy diferentes al ya común paisaje oscuro salpicado de luces…Pronto frente a sus ojos se presentaba un lugar completamente nuevo…Nunca antes visitado por él o sus ejércitos.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se deslizo hasta la ventana para observar más de cerca - ¿Dónde…Es esto? –

-Sería muy ingenuo de tu parte creer que todos los planetas del universo son conocidos… - Prepárate, estamos por descender. –

 _Y allí, después de ese tiempo que aparentó ser eterno veía por primera vez a Rey…Cuándo luego de un poco de movimiento de personas, apareció una camilla en la que la joven yacía dormida profundamente. Rápidamente aceleró su paso y se acercó a ella, intentó tocarla pero alguien detuvo su mano - Despertará cuando la instalemos en su habitación, espere por favor._

-¿Cuándo nos darán algo más de la maldita información? – Kylo gruñó ya bastante cansado de que la información sea casi abstracta…

-La paciencia es una virtud que tendrá que mejorar durante esta etapa –

* * *

 _El clima era caluroso, hasta demasiado en cierto punto…La flora extremadamente exótica, de colores exuberantes y extremadamente llamativos…Aunque todo aparentaba ser severamente venenoso al tacto…También era severamente bello…Cespedes de tonalidades fucsia y azules…Plantas de enormes flores que soltaban esporas de tonos fosforescentes…Con lo único que podía relacionar este extraño paisaje era con Felucia, sin embargo…En muchos aspectos era muy diferente._

Luego de una larga caminata por la abundante vegetación, esperaba frente a ellos un enorme edificio blanco al cual entraron todos a paso acelerado, llevándose a la joven entre los pasillos, Kylo corrió detrás de ellos – Quédate aquí – intentaron detenerlo detrás de una puerta, pero ya era suficiente, de un solo empujón Kylo corrió al sujeto e ingresó a la habitación. – ¡Ya estoy cansado de esto! –

* * *

Una amorosa muchacha que aparentaba ser una enfermera se asustó bastante ante su presencia - Señor, por favor, mantenga la calma, quédese si quiere pero necesitamos serenar el ambiente. –

Kylo enderezó su postura - ¿Van a despertarla? –

-Así es…- El sujeto de blanco que lo acompañó en su viaje se apareció detrás. –Cierren las cortinas y despiértenla.

Así obedeció la enfermera y luego otra más cercana a Rey le inyectó un extraño líquido azulado.

La muchacha que parecía estar en profundo sueño, lentamente comenzó a demostrar una aceleración en su ritmo respiratorio, algunos rostros de angustia hasta que abrió sus ojos…Para encontrarse con Kylo a unos pocos pasos y algunos sujetos desconocidos…Rápidamente la angustia se apodero de ella y las palabras parecían no salir al tener tanto por decir.

-Kylo, Estás bien…¿Dónde estamos?¿Que paso con Snoke? – Ella miraba a su alrededor completamente extrañada.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – una enorme sonrisa se pinto donde antes solo habían muecas de disgusto y desesperación…En un tiempo prolongado no había visto a Rey despierta.

-Algo adolorid…-Rey había olvidado que durante su lucha con Snoke había perdido su mano, por lo que al levantar su brazo y notar que solo poseía un muñón las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar su rostro, completamente aterrada por la desaparición de su miembro, con su mano sana comenzó a recorrer el espacio dónde antes estaba su mano – Oh, creí que había sido un sueño – entre llantos, tocó la parte vendada para soltar un fuerte gemido –Me duele.

 _Algo se quebró en el interior del caballero de Ren, verla tan vulnerable, herida y confundida hizo que su interior se quebrase, no podía verla tan débil siendo que su personalidad era todo lo contrario, se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos permitiendo que sus lágrimas se perdiesen en la calidez de su pecho._

 _Nunca fue bueno para las palabras de afecto, ni para reconfortar a otra persona, no estaba en su fría naturaleza, era un terreno completamente desconocido. Y es que en el mundo del poder y la tiranía no necesitaba esas cosas, no eran necesarias y si alguna vez existieron en su persona…Fueron cruelmente reprimidas para evitar demostrar esa característica que le sacaría la careta al peor de los desgraciados… **La debilidad**._

* * *

Esa tarde, los misteriosos sujetos de blanco no se aparecieron en absoluto…La situación mental de Rey era bastante crítica…Se había limitado a hablar monosilábicamente y su rostro era completamente inexpresivo…Inmutable. Y ante el temor de un posible nuevo ataque, decidieron no molestarla demasiado.

Al llegar la noche, Kylo estaba dormido en una silla, apoyando su cabeza en la cama de Rey, ella también dormía serenamente. De pronto la puerta se abrió y un sujeto apareció.

-Buenas noches, yo soy Theon, están siendo convocados a reunirse en la sala principal dentro de 20 minutos – Rápidamente los dos se despertaron e intentaron incorporarse.

-Eh..¿Para que requieren nuestra presencia? –La voz de Rey era completamente adormecida.

-Usted debe ser informada de algunas cosas Señorita – Theon avanzó unos paso – Los esperamos – Pronto se retiró.

* * *

A paso lento por sus cuerpos bastante doloridos, Kylo y Rey llegaron a la sala principal…Una enorme habitación con una mesa redonda de mármol azul en el centro y a su alrededor, Theon y tres individuos más aguardaban sentados.

-Adelante, pueden tomar asiento. –

Ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro…Kylo fue el primero en tomar la palabra – Supongo que aclararan algunas de nuestras dudas –

-Eso es correcto Sr. Kylo Ren – Un hombre al parecer bastante viejo, respondió con total serenidad.

-¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí? – Rey afirmó su postura sobre su brazo sano y apoyó su brazo amputado sobre la mesa, reposando.

-Nuestra intención e interés estaban y están solo posados en usted, señorita…Sin embargo la vida del muchacho que está a su lado corría riesgo y por ello lo salvamos –

Ambos abrieron los ojos, ¿Interés en ella? Kylo intentó hablar pero Rey lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre la suya - ¿Qué interés tienen en mí? ¿Para qué me quieren? –

Theon se adelantó a hablar – Eso es una larga historia...El equilibrio de la fuerza…Corre el riesgo de no regresar –

Los otros sujetos miraron a Theon con cierto recelo, se notaba que era el novato.

-Por favor, explícate… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso? – Rey lo miró desconfiada –

-De hecho nunca supe que existía tal equilibrio – Kylo soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

Una mujer de mirada serena y cabellos castaños largos se puso de pie – Soy Asdranna…Yo les explicaré. –tragó saliva y los miró – Nosotros somos los Guardianes de la fuerza…Nuestro objetivo y dedicación es mantener un equilibrio – Miró a Kylo – Y sí, tú lo has dicho…Hace años no existe tal equilibrio…Hace mucho tiempo ya que la balanza titubea entre el lado oscuro y el lado luminoso provocando replicas terribles…- Rey la interrumpió.

-¿Son del lado luminoso?¿Son del consejo Jedi?-

La mujer la miró y mordió su labio – No somos de un lado o del otro, no velamos ni por los jedis…Ni por los sith…Velamos por el equilibrio…Tampoco pertenecemos a ninguna entidad política…

-No entiendo cómo se han mantenido en el anonimato todo este tiempo, esto es extraño…- Kylo los miraba desconfiado.

-Usted nos ha provocado varios dolores de cabeza Kylo Ren –

-No me explican por qué me necesitan a mí – Rey negó con la cabeza.

Hace unos cuantos años, cuando tú aun no habías nacido intentamos crear un objeto que pudiera controlar el equilibrio de la fuerza… Ya que cada vez era más difícil hacerlo nosotros…Creamos un elemento…Llamado **Irum** , que tenía la capacidad de mantener las fluctuaciones de la fuerza estables, ni de un lado…ni del otro. – Se puso de pie y señaló un extraño dibujo de una especie de materia de un particular tono rojizo esparcida por lo que aparentaba ser la galaxia - Cuándo creímos que era lo suficientemente estable intentamos alojarlo en una gema, una piedra con importantes capacidades para la retención de energías – suspiró y los miró para luego señalar el dibujo nuevamente – Fuimos ingenuos… El Irum era demasiado inestable para controlarlo y no solo destruyó la piedra por completo, sino que con su increíble inestabilidad entre la luz y la oscuridad, se perdió… No logramos contenerla y este elemento _se perdió entre las estrellas_ –

Kylo y Rey estaban totalmente atónitos… Kylo intentó modular – U…Una vez oí una historia algo parecida…Creí que la anciana estaba loca… -

-Pues no lo estaba…Desde ese entonces estamos buscando el objeto, materia o ser que fue receptor de dicho elemento… -

Rey bajó su mirada hasta sus brazos y notó como una extraña energía rojiza fluía por sus brazos.

-Y estamos un 90% seguros de que tú posees el Irum…Rey – La mujer se acercó hacia ella y extendió sus manos sobre las suyas sin tocarlas…Pronto una energía luminosa se desprendió de las manos de Asdranna, similar al efecto magnético la energía carmesí que desprendía de Rey se incrementó, como si otro cuerpo, más liviano y fluido quisiera salir de ella. Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos.

-¿Quieres decir que no soy Sith?¿Que mi inestabilidad se debe a que poseo ese elemento en mi interior? – Algo iluminó los ojos de Rey.

-Claro que no eres Sith…Eso es irrelevante…Nunca antes habías tenido este tipo de manifestaciones…Debido a que nunca antes te habías interiorizado tanto en el uso de la fuerza…Comenzaste tu entrenamiento Jedi y se incrementó tu sensibilidad…Por ello el Irum volvió a mostrarse inestable en tu interior…haciéndose evidente –

-Sólo tienen que quitármelo – Rey miró a Kylo…

-Claro querida…- Asdranna miró para otro lado algo nerviosa – El problema es que…El Irum es demasiado fuerte…Tú hoy no lo eres…Y la realidad es que –tragó saliva – **_No podemos esperar más..._**

* * *

 **En fin, como les dije hoy...Espero que les haya gustado...Capítulo un poco largo...Pero necesario para conocer a estos nuevos personajes que finalizaran nuestra historia muy pronto...Me encantaría leer sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidas las críticas y muchos saludos.**


End file.
